Please Don't Go!
by Yukiko Uchiha-Black
Summary: [NejiSaku] Sakura feels completely unloved until one day she gets a beautiful poem from a secret admirer. She spendes her days searching but what if the person is someone she would never suspect? Rated T for safety. Slight humor.
1. Nobody loves me, or do they?

**Me: Howdy everyone! Good to 'see' you again!**

**Everyone from Naruto: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine, fine. Don't have a cow. I do not own Naruto. If I did every single boy would be fighting over Sakura-chan!**

**All the boys from Naruto: We are! -continues fighting-**

**Sakura: Boys stop it! Just cause you fight each other doesn't mean I'll pick the one who wins!**

_On with the story..._

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun please! Please don't go!" Sakura sobbed. She had found Sasuke on the path to leave the village. She was trying to keep him from leaving for Orochimaru but he just won't listen!_

_"You don't understand. Just go home." Sasuke didn't even turn around to face._

_"Do you think that your soul purpose in life is to just kill Itachi?! You can't seriously believe that! You may not think so but your much more than that!" Sakura screamed._

_"You're annoying. Just go home and go to sleep." Sasuke said once again not facing her._

_"I won't go unless I know your still here! I love you Sasuke! Why won't you just let me?!"_

_"Because you don't truly love me. No one does. All you girls say you love me but do you mean it? You all just based your feelings off how I appear." Sasuke said this time facing her._

_"That's not true. Naruto loves you, Kakashi-sensei loves you. I love you." Sakura whispered. She glanced at him to see his reaction only to realise that he wasn't there. She felt him appear behind her._

_"Thank you." She heard him whispered. Then all her vision turned to black.

* * *

_

**Present- Sakura is now 17 and Sasuke still hasn't returned. She has already gotten over the Uchiha and is currently walking around the streets of Konoha.**

_'Look at all the couples of Konoha. There's Shikamaru and Temari-chan. Ino-pig and Chouji. Tenten-chan and Lee. Now that's one couple that I didn't figure was goanna happen.' _Sakura thought with a smile. _'Then there's Naruto and Hinata-chan. And me? I have no one. No one wants to love me.' _Sakura thought with a sad look on her face as she sat at the trunk of a tree in the forest. She felt something hit her bare arm. She looked down and realized she was crying. She hugged her knees to her chest releasing all her bent up feelings.

_'Am I really that hard to love? There's not one person who wants to be with me for me._' Sakura was so wound up in her thoughts that she didn't fell someone approach. She only knew someone was there when their shadow cast upon her. She looked up into a pair of white lavender eyes. Lavender clashed with emerald.

"Hi Neji-san." Sakura whispered looking back at her feet. Neji sat beside her at the trunk of the tree.

"Why are you crying?" Neji asked in his usual emotionless voice.

"It's nothing." Sakura responded.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying. Now what is it?" Neji asked irritated.

"It's just that, everyone has someone who loves them. Even Hinata loves Naruto and he is the most idiotic person anyone has ever met. I just want someone to love me for who I am if nothing else." Sakura stated.

"A lot of people love you. There's Hinata-sama, Naruto-baka, Tenten-san, Lee-san. Should I continue?" Neji started.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean the Naruto loves Hinata-chan or the way Lee loves Ten-chan. It's just not the same if you have no one to share anything with."

"How do you know that no one loves you that way. That person may be closer than you think." Neji said getting up and leaving.

_'Does Neji-san...love me?' _Sakura thought as she watched his retreating form.

* * *

Sakura just arrived home from her talk with Neji. What he said really took a toll on her. Does he really feel that way about her? Sakura just got out the shower and was dressed for bed when the doorbell rang. She jogged down to the door and opened it but no one was there.

"Hello?" Sakura said stepping out when she felt something crumple beneath her right foot. She moved her foot and picked up the envelope. In very neat cursive gold letters it said '_Sakura_'. That's it. No to no from. Just Sakura. She opened it and read the contents of the envelope. She gasped at what she was reading. This was one of the most romantic love poems she's ever read! To bad she didn't know who it was from. She needs to thank this person immediately! Maybe there really was someone out there who loved her. Loved her for her. Oh, you're probably wondering what the poem says:

Your my morning  
Your my favorite song to sing  
Your the poems that I write  
Your my everything

Your my sparkle  
Your my shine  
Your the only thing  
I want to call mine

Your my voice  
Your my ears  
And being without you  
Is one of my biggest fears

Your the reason I dream  
Your the reason I follow my heart  
Your the reason why  
I want this realtionship to start

Your my afternoon  
Your my thoughts all day  
Your the reason why  
I say the sweet things I say

Your my heart  
Your the reason I'm in love  
Your the reason why  
I thank god from above

Your my morning  
Your my favorite song to sing  
Your the poems that I write  
Your my everything

-Truly your secret admirer

_'I have to figure out who this is!' _Sakura though happily as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hope you likey! Isn't that poem the sweetest thing you've ever heard?! Anyways, R & R! Please and thank you! Ja ne!**


	2. Author Note!

**I have no idea how to continue this story. I'm taking suggestoins so if anyone has any please review and tell me your ideas. Please and thank you!**

**-sakura-uchiha-hyuga4ever132**


	3. In The Hospital

_Your my morning  
Your my favorite song to sing  
Yout the poems that I write  
Your my everything_

_-Truly your secret admirer_

_'I have to figure out who this is!' Sakura thought happily as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face._

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up that morning with that smile still on her face. She got out of her bed and took a shower. She then put on her normal attire. (A/N: The outfit from shippuuden.) Sakura adjusted her headband before walking out the door towards the hospital.

"Good morning, Tsunade-shishou(sp?)." Sakura smiled as she walked into the hospital and saw the Hokage.

"Morning, Sakura." Tsunade said groggily.

"Shizune won't get you anymore sake?" Sakura sighed.

"Nope. I can't have any at the hospital. Unless! Sakura will you...?" Tsunade started.

"Not a chance Tsunade-shishou! I'll see you later!" Sakura said as she ran down a hallway. She started walking when a nurse came out of a room.

"Sakura-san!" She exclaimed.

"Sigh. Didn't I tell me to just call me Sakura?" Sakura said.

"Fine. Sakura we need your help! An Anbu captain has come in and has many deep wounds that have become infected and has been poisoned with an unknown substance." The nurse said.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, now alert.

"Right in here." The nurse said opening the door to the room she just came out of. Sakura walked in and couldn't believe what she saw. Neji Hyuga? What is he doing here? Well, we know what he's doing here but how did this happen?!

"Neji Hyuga. 24 year old male. Many deep and infected lacerations on his arms and legs and has been poisoned with an unknown substance. Currently stable but can crash any minute." One nurse informed her.

"Alright, I need all of you to clean and heal all lacerations while I try to remove the poison. Where was it's point of entry?" Sakura asked walking over and rolling up her sleeves.

"Right shoulder." One of the nurses said as she began to heal his cuts. Sakura pulled down his shirt so she could get a good look. Green chakra engulfed her right hand and she placed it on his right shoulder.

**3 hours later...**

"Patient is currently stable. All lacerations have been healed and poison has been fully removed. Side affects are unknown at this point and will remain until further notice." The same nurse from earlier said. "Patient should be waking any moment now."

"Okay. You all have done a good job. Go and check up on the rest of my patients while I finish up here." Sakura said as she looked at Neji's chart. All the nurse's scurried out of the room.

"What happened?" Neji said as he woke up.

"You were poisoned in what I'm guessing was a line of duty am I correct?" Neji nodded.

"Is that you Sakura-san?" Neji asked looking around the room eyes wide open.

"Yeah. I'm right in front of you. Can't you see me?" Sakura questioned. Neji shook his head no. Sakura went into the pocket of her doctor coat and pulled out a tiny flashlight.

She shined the light in Neji's eyes. "Tell me Neji, can you ee the light?" Sakura asked.

"No" Neji said simply.

"Damn. This must be one of the side affects of the poison." Sakura muttered to herself. She walked over to the door and stuck her head out. "Get Tsunade in hear, asap." She said to a near by nurse. The nurse nodded her head and ran off to find Tsunade.

"What'd you need Sakura?" Tsunade as she walked into the room.

"Neji can't see anything. It has to be one of the side affects of the poison." Sakura whispered to her.

"Neji, can you tell us anything about the poison you were injected with?" Tsunade asked as she took out her notepad and then a pen.

"I can't really tell you anything. The poison was injected through a senbon." Neji said. "Am I permanently blind?" Neji asked fully sitting up.

"I don't think so, but we have to do extra research to be sure. Are you going to be able to stay at the Hyuga compound?" Tsunade asked.

"He couldn't possibly stay there. It's too big and he'll have trouble navigating especially with maids and butlers running ever which way." Sakura said absent mindedly.

"Since your going to have to have a medic nin check up on you every few hours, why don't you stay with Sakura." Tsunade smirked.

"What?! But shishou!" Sakura whined.

"No buts Sakura. I'm making this a mission. You, Sakura Haruno, are too take care of him, Neji Hyuga, until his sight comes back. Now take him back to you house and go to the Hyuga compund to inform them about what has happened and who will be in charge of Neji's well being." Tsunade said walking out the room.

"Alright, Neji-san. We should get to my place." Sakura said helping him out of bed.

"Hn" Neji grunted. _'How fun this will be.' _Sakura thought sarcasticlly.

* * *

**That's all for now. How'd you like? Thank you so much to xokatherine229 for this idea! Please review and nothing mean! Please and thank you! ;-)**

**-sakura-uchiha-hyuga4ever132**


	4. We'll fix this

_"Alright Neji-san, We should get to my place." Sakura said helping him out of bed._

_"Hn" Neji grunted. 'How fun this will be.' Sakura thought sarcastically.

* * *

_"This is wear you'll be staying Neji-san." Sakura said as she led Neji to the guess bedroom. The walls were painted an dark blue and it had white tiling. There was a full bed in the center of the room with a nightstand on each side. There was a black dresser and computer desk also.

"Thanks" Neji mumbled as he felt his way to the bed. He lied down and covered his eyes with his hands while taking a deep breathe. "How long do you think this will last?" Neji asked.

"Right now we can't really tell. But knowing Tsunade-shishou she won't stop until she figures out a way to bring your sight back. I mean you are one of her best shinobi." Neji smirked knowing that he is one of the best.

"Neji-san, I'll be back. I still have to go see Hyuga-san about you staying here. Don't you dare even think about getting up out of that bed. I don't want to come back seeing you lying in a pool of your own blood from falling down the stairs." Sakura laughed as she walked down the hallway.

"You could have more faith in me than that. I am a shinobi. You sound like an old woman." Neji mumbled the last part.

"I heard that!" Sakura said from the stairs.

* * *

"Tou-san, Sakura-chan has come to see you on behalf of Neji-niisan." Hinata said to her father who was sitting in the foyer. 

"Bring her in." Hiashi said. Sakura walked in after saying a quick 'bye' to Hinata.

"Good evening Hyuga-san." Sakura said as she bowed her head.

"Good evening Sakura. What brings you to the Hyuga compound?" Hiashi asked as Sakura sat down.

"I have come on behalf of your nephew Neji. On a recent line of duty, Neji-san was poisoned with an unknown substance. We've removed all of the poison but he has been blinded from the poison. We're pretty sure it's temporary but Tsunade-shishou wants to do more research before anything else. Neji is currently resting in my home so I can keep an eye on him to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sakura finished.

"He's alright?" Hiashi asked apparently worried.

"He is fine. The only thing that seems to have happened was the blinding. Other than that he's perfectly fine. I will report back here if anything else happens." Sakura said.

"Thank you Sakura-san. For making sure my nephew is alright. I hold him close as if he were my own son." Hiashi told her.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job. Besides, Neji is one of my friends, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Sakura smiled at him. _'Where did that come from?' _Sakura thought to herself. "Sorry but I need to be going now. Neji is probably getting impatient by now." Sakura laughed standing up.

"Your probably right. He has always been like that." Hiashi laughed with her. "Once again thank you Sakura." Hiashi said as she started to leave.

"No problem Hyuga-san." Sakura walked out of the foyer only to meet up with a worried Hinata who apparently heard everything that was just said.

"Will Niisan be alright?" Hinata asked.

"He's perfectly fine. You want to come see him?" Hinata said a small 'yes' and with that said, they both left the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"Neji! I'm back!" Sakura yelled as her and Hinata walked into the door. After a short pause there was a crash from upstairs. 

"Damn it! Didn't I tell that boy not to move?!" Sakura said more to herself as she ran upstairs. She ran into Neji's room only to see that he had broke a vase on the night stand next to his bed.

"Neji didn't I tell you not to move?" Sakura sighed as she walked over to him.

"Well you were taking to long and I need to use the bathroom!" Neji shouted frustrated. He then realized what he said a slight pink came to his cheeks.

"I can take you into the bathroom and face you to the toilet but that all I'm doing." Sakura laughed. "Oh, Hinata-chan is here too. She was worried about you. I wonder where she went." Sakura said as she took Neji to the bathroom. When she was sure Neji would be alright she went out to find Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan?" Sakura said checking rooms. "Hina-chan where are you?" Sakura said.

"In here." Came a soft reply from her bedroom. She went to her bedroom to find Hinata sitting on her bed reading something. "Who wrote this?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Wrote what?" Sakura asked walking over to her and looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the poem that she had gotten yesterday. She forgot all about it!

"Uh, I'm not sure." Sakura mumbled.

"Have you called Ino-chan? She loves this kind of stuff." Hinata asked as she reread the poem.

"Now that I think about it I haven't Ino-pig in like forever." Sakura said thoughtfully as she placed her right index finger on her chin."Oh didn't she go on a mission with Shikamaru?" Hinata nodded.

"She's supposed to get back today. We can go to her later." Hinata suggested.

"Alright. I have to go check on Neji-san." Sakura said as she got up and walked out her bedroom and to Neji's room. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Neji-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked through the door afraid to open the door because he still might be 'exposed'.

"Yeah." He said simply. '_He's probably to proud to admit he needs help.' _Sakura thought.

"Neji-san, do you need help?" Sakura asked as she cracked the door open. She walked in to see Neji sitting on the toilet (pants up, cover down. Not the other way around.) with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked feeling concerned for the older boy.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"How can you say nothing when your sitting on the toilet, sighing? Now tell me what's wrong." Sakura said as she sat on the bath tub.

"What if you don't fix this?" Neji asked gesturing to his eyes. "How can I be a ninja without sight? And my byakugan would be useless." Neji explained.

"Neji listen. Tsunade-shishou and I are doing everything in our power to help you. Besides, for all we know this could where off on its own. Actually me and Tsunade-shishou noticed that there is a very high chance that your sight will be back before the week is over." Neji could feel that Sakura was right in front of him. From being this close Sakura really noticed how handsome Neji was. She started leaning closer to his face. Neji realized that she was moving closer because he could feel her breathe on his lips. Neji also started leaning in until...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I love these things! Anyway, what's going to happen? Are they going to kiss? Will Neji suddenly get his sight back? Find out in the next chapter of 'Please Don't Go!'. R and r! Please an thank you!**

**-sakura-uchiha-hyuga4ever132**


	5. Wtf!

_"Neji listen. Tsunade-shishou and I are doing everything in our power to help you. Besides, for all we know this could where off on its own. Actually me and Tsunade-shishou noticed that there is a very high chance that your sight will be back before the week is over." Neji could feel that Sakura was right in front of him. From being this close Sakura really noticed how handsome Neji was. She started leaning closer to his face. Neji realized that she was moving closer because he could feel her breathe on his lips. Neji also started leaning in until..._

_

* * *

_

..."Sakura-chan! I think I know...who...wrote" Sakura jumped away from Neji when Hinata walked into the bathroom. Sakura blushed a deep red as she stood up.

"I see I'm interrupting something." Hinata smiled. "I'll be going now." Hinata walked out the bathroom with biggest grin you've ever seen **(A/N: It could even give Naruto a run for his money. GASP! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!! EVERYBODY RUN!!!)**.

"Uh..." Sakura was so uncomfortable right now. She just kissed **the **_Neji Hyuga_! _'What do I do?! What do i do?!' _Sakura thought frantically.

"Um...Let's just pretend this never happened." Neji said feeling his way out of the bathroom.

"Right" _'What was that? It felt like my lips were...on fire!...And I liked it.' _Sakura thought as she walked out of the bedroom. She made sure Neji didnt need anything before she went to her own bedroom to think things over.

* * *

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!! SHUT UP!" Sakura thought as he fist met the alarm clock only to have it crush into a million tiny pieces. She got up grumbling something about 'person who made freakin alarm clocks' and 'must kill'. She showered and did her daily routine which included checking up on Neji.

* * *

_Neji's Dream..._

_"Oh Neji..." Sakura moaned as Neji assaulted her body._

_"I want you so bad." She whispered in his ear. Neji didn't take more than a second before his pants and boxers hit the floor and he was insid-_

THOMP

Neji hit the floor snatching him out his dirty dream. What was that all about? Since when did he have wet dreams about Sakura? Not that he was admitting that it was a wet dream or anything but still. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts on his...unclean dream.

"Come in" The pink haired star of his dream walked in the door in her normal attire.

"Morning Neji. It's time for me to go to the hospital so you have two choices. Come with me or go with Naruto?" Sakura asked leaning against the doorway.

"I'd rather be stabbed with 100 kunai than go with Naruto." Neji mumbled.

"Hey Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side innocently. Neji's cheeks flushed a really light pink at the thought of how he ended up on the floor. He got up without a word.

"Hinata dropped off some clothes for you to wear. Try your best not to choke yourself." Sakura laughed as she walked out to get his clothes. Neji glared at the doorway where Sakura once stood. Seconds later she walked back in holding normal clothes for him. Sakura placed the clothes in his hands bfore walking out the room and closing the door. Neji did his best to remove his old clothes and put on the new. Once he was done, Sakura came in and they walked to the hospital.

"Yo! Billboard brow!" Bellowed a voice from the direction of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sakura whirled around to be greeted with Ino waving at her from the doorway of the shop.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura said giving a nod in her direction.

"Get your butt over here!" Ino yelled.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said walking over to Ino. "What is it Ino?"

"What are you doing with **NEJI HYUGA**?! Ino whispered loudly.

"We're talking?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"In the middle of town! Are you two _dating_?! Ino yelled.

"Wha-NO! He was injured on a mission and I have to stay with him!" Sakura yelled with a fierce blush on her face.

"He looks fine to me!" Ino retorted.

"He was poisoned and it caused him to loose his sight! Baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Seriously?" Ino asked looking at Neji.

"Yup. I have to go now or else Tsunade-shishou will have my head. Cya Ino." Sakura waved turning around and started walking away.

"Have fun! Just not to much!" Ino shouted after her playfully.

"INO-PIG!" Sakura screeched another fierce blush dancing on her face.

"Just kidding! Geez..." Ino mumbled going back into the shop. Sakura went back to Neji and she humphed and crossed her arms and continued walking. Sakura and Neji entered the hospital to be greeted by Tsunade.

"Sakura, you need to heal the person in room 33A. Under **ANY **circumstances. I'll take care of Neji." Tsunade said.

"Ok. See you later Neji." Sakura said as she took the patients chart and started walking towards the room Tsunade was talking about. She was getting closer when she heard, what she was guessing was the patient, yelling. Was that...? Nah, it couldn't be. He was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon. Oh was she wrong. She opened the door just in time for a nurse run out looking terrified. Who could be in here? She wondered. She walked in and dropped the clipboard she was holding.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered. She couldn't believe it. When did he get here? Why is he even in the hospital? He looks fine. Is this why Tsunade told her to heal the patient under **ANY **circumstances?

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"W-What are your injuries?" Sakura metally slapped herself for stuttering as she walked over to him.

"Just a little cut on my chest." Sasuke smirked as he took off his shirt. Boy was he wrong. There was a huge gash from his right shoulder to right under his chest on his left side. Sakura's hands glowed with green chakra as she placed them on his chest. Once she was done, Sasuke grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

"What?" Sakura was totally caught off gaurd with this question.

"Do you still love me?"

"If that's all that needs to be healed, I'll be leaving now." Sakura said turning around and heading for the door. Sasuke caught her shoulders and turned her around to look at him.

"Whether you like it or not, you will help me restore my clan." He said glaring at Sakura. '_Wtf? He'd rape me?!' _

"Get your hands off me you sick bastard!" She yelled. "You think just because you tell me to do something, I'm going to do it?! Well then you've got another thing coming! I'm not the love sick girl I was when we were twelve!" Sakura exclaimed poking him in the chest. She stomped out the room glaring at anyone who got in her way.

"Mark my words Sakura. You will become mine." Sasuke said to himself.

* * *

**Sasuke was like totally OOC in this chappie!! Oh well r and r! Please and thank you!**

**-Hyuga-Yukiko-chan**


	6. Poem 2 Yay!

_"Whether you like it or not, you will help me restore my clan." He said glaring at Sakura._ 'Wtf? He'd rape me?!'

_"Get your hands off me you sick bastard!" She yelled. "You think just because you tell me to do something, I'm going to do it?! Well then you've got another thing coming! I'm not the love sick girl I was when we were twelve!" Sakura exclaimed poking him in the chest. She stomped out the room glaring at anyone who got in her way._

_"Mark my words Sakura. You will become mine." Sasuke said to himself._

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is his problem?!" Sakura mumbled to herself walking into a random room. "Who does he think is?! Telling me that I'm going to help him _'restore his clan'_. Restore his clan my ass! I'm not some baby making machine that's open to his desposal anytime he wants!" Sakura yelled turning red with anger. She was to angry to notice another prescence in the room.

"May I ask who?" His barotone voice rang into her ears. She zipped around to see the one and only Neji Hyuga. "Although I have a pretty good idea it was that _Uchiha_." He spat out the word as if he would have said it any slower, it would have burned his tongue.

"Damn straight it was him! He said, and I qoute 'Whether you like it or not, you will help me restore my clan.' Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that! I could beat his sorry ass in a second! Like I would have his damned kids! Don't get me wrong I love kids! But being a baby making machine to him is like sending yourself to hell!" Sakura was completely red from head to toe. That damned Uchiha really pisses her off!

"He'd really rape you?" Neji asked shocked. Even though he's Sasuke, that's still pretty low.

"That's what I thought!" Sakura yelled. "This is so frustrating." Sakura sighed sitting next to Neji. "So what did Tsunade-shishou say?" Sakura asked. Unknown to them, a certain Uchiha- no scratch that- the _only _Uchiha was watching them through the door.

"She says I have part of my sight back but not all that much. But with my byakugan, I should be able to see more than someone with out it." Neji said.

"That's great! So tell me. How many fingers am I holding up?" Sakura said holding some fingers in front of his face.

"Two"

"Six"

"One"

"Four"

"Ha! A thumb isn't a finger!" Sakura exclaimed sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know he's watching right?" Neji asked. Sakura scowled.

"Yea. And frankly I don't care. He can go shove a stick up his ass for all I care. Oh wait. There's already one there." **(A/N: OOOOOOHHHHHH!! DO YOU NEED SOME OINTMENT FOR THAT WICKED BURN?!) **Neji chuckled at the insult while Sasuke just scowled. Neji was actually kind of releived that she wasn't the love strucken girl she was back when they were youger. Why he feels like this? He has no idea. Or does he?

"Hey I know your hungrey. You wanna go get some ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you have to work?" Neji asked.

"Nah. Nobody's on any missions and with Akatsuki and Orochimaru gone, no one has come in with any serious injuries. The worst thing we had this week was probably a splinter." Sakura laughed. Neji and Sakura left the hospital not even paying attention to Sasuke.

_'I don't like this. She should be all over me instead of that damned Hyuga.' _Sasuke thought bitterly.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Sakura-chan! Neji!" Naruto yelled with a mouth filled with ramen.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan. Neji-niisan." Hinata greeted queitly.

"Hey guys. Naruto did you hear?" Sakura asked with a scowl on her face.

"Yea. Teme's back. Was that a nasty scratch or what?!" Naruto yelled with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Let me guess. You did that to him when he came back?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"You bet! He deserves it!" Naruto exclaimed diving back into his 13th bowl of ramen. Neji and Sakura took that chance to order their ramen.

"So how are you feeling Niisan?" Hinata asked.

"Better. I gained some of my sight back." Neji said.

"Well that's good. That proves that you'll get it back right?" Hinata asked hopefully. Before he could answer, Sakura buts in.

"Actually with Byakugan, his sight is going to heal much faster than a normal person." Sakura said as her and Neji's ramen arrived. They conversed for awhile unaware of the hateful eyes glaring at Neji's back.

_'Damn that Hyuga. He's in the way of my plan. But with him half blind, it should be easy getting rid of him.' _Sasuke smirked and walked home to his soon-not-so-empty home.

**

* * *

**

"Cya later guys!" Sakura exclaimed as Hinata and Naruto walked away from Sakura's door. Sakura turned back around to see Neji staring at her. Sakura blushed under his fierce gaze.

"Neji?" Sakura asked looking up at him. All of a sudden she felt his lips on hers. She stood there shocked, unable to do anything. Just as soon as it came it left. Neji pulled back when he realized that she wasn't doing anything.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Neji said as he started walking away.

"Neji..." Sakura whispered touching her lips which felt like they were on fire again. She watched his retreating back go up to his room and lock the door.

* * *

Neji sighed as he reached his room. What possessed him to do such a thing? And what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? Like, that kiss felt... right? Now that he had a taste, it feels like his body can't live without it. Not that he'd say that out loud but still. Now he's going to have this awkward situation with one of the few people he can relate with.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Was this going to make everything awkward now? Are they in a relationship? Does he want a relationship? All these kinds of thoughts plagued her head. What's a girl supposed to do?

_'Is this love?' _Both of them thought falling asleep in their clothes.

* * *

The next day, Sakura woke up to her loud alarm clock which she doesn't remember replacing. She just shook it off and went to take a shower. She got out and blow dryed her hair. She had the day off so today she felt like dressing different. She went through her closet. She found a light pink tank top and a white mini skirt. She put on some limited addition pink ninja sandals. She kept her hair down like always with her leaf village headband in the usual place **(A/N: I can't remember the name so don't laugh!)**. She walked down the hallway to Neji's room. Before she entered she took a deep breath. 

"Hey Neji...I'm" She stopped when she saw an empty bed. Where did he go? Then it hit her. He's walking around the village half blind?! How knows what could happen to him! Sakura ran out her house looking for Neji. But stopped when she saw something taped to her door. She peeled it off and just as before it had her name in elegant gold letters. She opened the envelope and read the contents.

_A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And us fiercly in its womb._

_Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last._

_And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.

* * *

_  
**I added a poem! I hope you like it! R and r! Please and thank you! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF HYUGA-YUKIKO-CHAN!! HELL YEA!!**


End file.
